


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by the0dyssey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Based on a song, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Good Odin (Marvel), Handfasting, Happy Ending, How to Train Your Dragon References, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Marvel Norse Lore, Might have multiple parts maybe, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Royalty, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, betrothal, happy loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0dyssey/pseuds/the0dyssey
Summary: Months before announcing Thor as the heir to the throne and the attempted theft of the casket by the Jotunns, Loki and Sigyn celebrated their engagement before the realm.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

“I bet she looks stunning,” Loki said softly. He was trying to peek through the crack in the doors that divided the crown and trophy rooms of Asgard, but he could not make out more than the color green and the woodgrain of the door.

“I’m sure she does brother. You will see soon enough,” Thor waited with Loki to prevent any mischief making and to escort him to the throne room before the realm. Out of habit, Loki reached to rake his fingers through his long raven hair, but stopped himself. He forgot that the front half was braided back in the traditional fashion - his helmet was not required today.

On the other side of the door, Lady Sigyn was pacing in her floor length emerald dress across the spacious crown room. She held her clasped hands up to her chin as she walked in circles around her sister, Lady Sif.

“Sif, I’m nervous,” she said in a hushed tone.

“Whatever for, sister?”

“The Betrothal.”

Sif rose from her chair and held Sigyn by her arms. Looking her straight in the eyes, she said, “Dearest Sister, you and Loki have loved each other for ages. What have you to be nervous about? This event just makes your relationship official in the eyes of the Royal Court.”

“And the entirety of the realm.”

“Sister, you are one of the fiercest sorceresses in the land. Standing in front of the throne room is easier than battle.” Then, Sif got an idea. She grabbed Sigyn by the wrist and pulled her across the hall towards the door Loki and Thor were standing behind.

Sif knocked softly. “Thor?”

Thor turned towards the door, but didn’t open it. Asgardian tradition did not allow the couple to see each other before the ceremony, and he was not about to spoil that for his brother. “Yes good Lady Sif?” He asked through the crack.

“Is Loki there?”

“Yes, does Lady Sigyn wish to speak with him?”

“I think it may help her calm her nerves.”

The older siblings stepped away from the door and gave the younger two a gentle push.

“Loki?” Sigyn whispered, not believing he would actually be there.

“I’m here,” he soothed her. “Are you nervous?”

She paused. “No…”

He knew she was lying. She was a warrior by nature, and he knew she would rather use her magic in glorious battle than participate in the day’s pageantry. “It’s okay, I am too.”

The official horns rang out from the throne room. Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Brother, it’s time.”

Sif and Sigyn, and Loki and Thor all assumed their formal positions before the doors that opened on either side of Odin’s throne. They could hear the celebrating citizenry awaiting their arrival. Without any indication, the grand doors opened.

Though he was no stranger to attention and addressing his people at his father’s side, Loki’s stomach dropped. Today meant so much to him, and he didn’t want anything to ruin it.

Odin stood from his throne and stuck the ground with his spear thrice, bringing a wave of silence over the space. “It is with great honor that on this day, my son Loki intends to make a commitment to a young maiden I have seen grow up in these halls.”

Sif smiled back at her sister, before starting her part in the procession. Tradition had the eldest siblings begin the ceremony by “giving away” their younger kin, similar to the midgardian tradition of fathers walking their daughters down the aisle. She and Thor walked out from each side of the throne. They formally addressed each other with a bow and courtesy respectively, then knelt in front of Odin.

“Do you, Thor, heir to the throne, swear to accept and support the union between your brother Loki and Lady Sigyn?”

“I swear!” Thor boomed. He couldn’t be more excited for his brother, and wanted the entirety of the community to hear.

“Do you, Lady Sif, warrior of the nine realms, swear to accept and support the union between your sister Sigyn and Loki?”

“I swear!” She turned to Thor and smiled.

“I, Odin Allfather, on behalf of the testimony provided by the kin of the to be betrothed, declare this commitment valid and invite the couple, Lady Sigyn Iwaldidottir and Loki Odinson, to present themselves in front of the Royal Court to be bound in engagement.”

That was their cue. Thor and Sif stood up regally and stood opposite of each other at either side of Odin’s throne. Sigyn tried her best not to trip over her heels as she marched up the steps from the crown room and in front of the court and its citizens. There were so many people there to witness and celebrate the youngest prince’s relationship, and it filled Sigyn’s stomach with butterflies.

On the other side of the throne, Loki had to pace himself up the steps and remind himself not to run. He’d gladly jog over to Sigyn and sweep her off her feet, but for the sake of properness and royal composure, he showed restraint. The minute their eyes met, Loki thought his heart was going to beat out from his chest. She really did look stunning in his colors, with her hair pinned back in the front so that cascades of curls fell to the middle of her back.

There were so many things Loki wanted to say to her in that moment. _How did I get so lucky? You look ravishing. I love you._ But, no words came out. All they could do was smile. It was like they were the only two in the room.

They stood facing each other, just as they had rehearsed in the weeks before.

“Now, my beloved, Queen Frigga, will begin the betrothal.” The crowd fell silent again after Odin’s proclamation. As Frigga approached the pair, they raised their hand that was closest the throne. Frigga took the ceremonial golden tie and wrapped it around their hands, bringing them closer until their palms touched. She smiled at her son.

“Do you, Loki, commit to take Sigyn’s hand in eternal marriage?”

“I do.” He didn’t break eye contact with Sigyn.

“And do you, Lady Sigyn, commit to take Loki’s hand in eternal marriage?”

“I do.” She smiled from ear to ear.

Frigga continued. “I then accept and bless this union.” With those words, the ceremonial golden cord condensed and separated into two gold rings that sat upon his left middle finger, and her right.“You may seal this commitment with a kiss.”

Loki and Sigyn leaned in and carried out the last measure of the ceremony. Everyone clapped and whistled. The pair turned to address the commonwealth. They bowed, then took their leave hand in hand.

Loki led her through the long hallway and once out of sight and earshot of anyone else, he said quietly to her, “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Easy for you to say,” she chuckled. “It’s not like you’re on the Royal Court and used to standing in front of tens of thousands of individuals or anything.”

He stopped and turned her to face him. “Darling, you did amazing. And, if I might add, you look absolutely radiant.”

“As do you. Green suits us both.”

He smiled, then pulled her into kiss. His hands found their way around her waist and behind her neck. They no longer had to worry about being chaste since they were the only ones around - or so they thought. The Warriors Three burst into the hall and took hold of the pair.

“Unhand me, Fandral!” Sigyn exclaimed after he picked her up by the waist and hoisted her up, so that she was sitting on his shoulder.

“Let go of me you oaf!” Loki complained as Thor picked him up in the same manner. It took him all of his might to not summon a dagger and impale his brother between the shoulder blades.

“It’s time for merriment, dear siblings,” Thor laughed as they carried the couple into the dining room. “You’ll have time to yourselves later.”

The tables were home to hundreds of plates of delicacies and chalices of Asgardian mead. Members of the Court, friends, family, and Odin and Frigga were already sampling assorted sparkling beverages and various hors d’oeuvre. Fandral and Thor set their charges down and picked up a glass each. The conversations and music died down in preparation for the toast.

“To the prosperity of Asgard!” Fandral decreed.

“And to the happy couple!” Thor followed up. Everyone grabbed hold of their glass and held it up, before knocking it back. A chorus of _another!_ s and shattered glasses echoed through the room. The orchestra started up again with a lively tune. Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Looking around them, Sigyn laughed.

“What a wonderful place we live in,” she said smiling.

“What a wonderful place indeed,” he echoed.

After the feast, the orchestra began the opening notes to For the Dancing and the Dreaming - the traditional song and dance meant for the blossoming couple. Loki stood up and offered Sigyn his hand in order to escort her to the dance floor.

They began their routine, right arm up and not quite touching, and walked around the axis they created.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me._

It was just as they had practiced. Each step was calculated yet fluid as they smiled and spun around each other. Whoops and hollers broke out from their company.

_No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you promise me your heart and love, and love me for eternity._

The tempo picked up and they continued skipping and turning about the floor. Thor took Sif by the hand and brought her out where they joined in the dance as friends.

_My dearest one, my darling dear, you’re mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. But I would bring you rings of gold, I’d even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._

The brothers and their ladies parted the floor to make room for Odin and Frigga. The Royal Family danced around merrily. The Betrothal Ceremony was one of the only times Odin let down his facade to enjoy time with his loved ones.

_I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me. To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life’s sorrows and delights, I’ll keep your laugh inside me. I’ll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. I’d gladly ride the waves so white, and you will marry me!_

Once the second iteration of the song began, the rest of the dinner attendants joined the happy couples on the dance floor. Billowing dresses colored the floor as the orchestra roared to life, forgoing the slow start of the song and maintaining the jovial beat.

At the end of the feast, Loki and Sigyn were escorted by the Warriors Three, Thor, and Lady Sif to their suite. Once inside, Sigyn yawned as she used her magic to effortlessly change from her elegant green gown into more comfortable sleeping wear. Loki did the same, but with pants instead of a dress.

“We’re getting married,” she smiled with rosy cheeks. They both had more ale than they would’ve cared to admit.

He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. “I’m so glad.” He tilted her head back and planted another kiss on her lips. They made their way over to the window seat, and looked out over the kingdom. Globes of light bounced around the city as celebrations continued into the night.

“You know what, my love?” Loki said.

“Hmm?”

“Despite being able to see out over the edge of the cosmos, no sight is as beautiful as you,” He doted. “I am so lucky to call you mine.”

She rested her head against his chest and listened to the rhythmic _thump thump_ of his heart. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this listed as a completed one-shot, but I am open to the possibility of adding chapters and evolving it potentially into a series. Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
